


Paris

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, carsshippingappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Holley and Mater go on a date at  Gastovs and end up meeting some old friends.





	Paris

"It's so nice to finally have some quality time together" Holley said as she sat opposite her boyfriend in Gastov's. They'd been skyping each other every week for the past year but it wasn't the same as being together in person.

"It was sure dang lucky that you'se was on a mission the same time McQueen was racing here."

"Lucky......" Holley said conspirituality. She looked up to see Mater staring at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how dem computer screens ain't doing your beauty justice" Mater sighed. Holley couldn't help but blush at his remarks, however before she could reply she heard a familiar sounding voice at a nearby table.

"Finn?" she wondered out loud and peeked around Mater to see her mentor sitting at the table across the room next to the three wheeled informant they met in their last mission here. She didn't realise that they were that close to each other but from where they sat under the pale pink fairy lights it was clear that they were. She wasn't aware of him taking any of his other associated out for dinner, especially such a high end one like this. In fact if she didn't know any better she would have thought that they were on a..........oooohhhhhh.

"Hey look! It's Tomber and Finn!" Finally noticing the pair. "let's go over!"

"Mater don-" but the headstrong tow truck had already gone over to interrupt their dinner. Reluctantly Holley went over to join them.

"Hey Finn! Tomber!" Mater yelled earning a few disapproving glares from the surrounding diners. The pair in question looked up with brief displays of shock that were quickly hidden thanks to their profession.

"Hello Mater, what a surprise running into you here." Finn trying to be polite. Tomber made no such attempts and was glaring at them for interrupting. Holley smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry for the interruption but Mater and I spotted you from our table and thought we'd come to say hello"

Tomber whispered in Finn's ear who blushed.

"Yes well it was lovely seeing you both but me and Tomber had best be off."

"See ya'll later!" Mater called as the two left. He then turned to her. "I was gonna invite them for a double date later but a guess we don't got no need now"

"Wait you knew they were together?" Holley asked in shock.

Mater gave her a confused look. "Well yeah, ain't it obvious?"

Holley's mouth hung open dumbfoundedly as she watched her boyfriend head back to her table before it morphed into a loving smile.


End file.
